


Shelter Case

by Coragyps



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification, Sexual Slavery, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coragyps/pseuds/Coragyps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Harvey to let his heart make the decisions.  But the boy just looked so <i>hopeless</i> hanging there, his fragile, naked body almost blue under the fluorescent lights of the city pound …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harvey grimaced at the smell of abject fear and misery that saturated the city pound.

He had been strongly counseled by his therapist to purchase an omega – apparently, he needed the company – and he’d come to look over the selection. Of course he could afford a fancy purebred slave, but he had a secret soft spot for the hard cases; it felt right to at least check the municipal shelter first.

It was turning out to look like a mistake. The omegas were all terrified or over-excited, whining and squirming in their restraints, and what little staff there was, were all clearly over-worked. The whole experience was frankly just depressing.

Harvey scowled around the warehouse at the slaves on display.

They were locked in cages on either side of a main corridor, each with a pile of straw and a food bowl. Some of them smelled strongly of their Heat, which made Harvey’s nose twitch, but there was no spark of recognition, of ownership. They might as well already belong to someone else.

He walked down the hallway just to be sure, fully prepared to call it a bust and head home. He’d just have to contact a private dealer, see if anyone could arrange a showing later in the week; there was obviously nothing here that he needed.

He turned to leave, but then he paused. The last cage, closest to the wall, was some kind of glass-walled room. The others were all wire mesh, so that Alphas could smell the available slaves. Was it the nursery? The last thing he needed was an infant, but at least the little slaves might be cute. Out of curiosity, Harvey walked over check it out.

It wasn’t the nursery. There was a boy in the last room.

Something was obviously wrong. Most of the slaves other were trussed in a manner that showed off their best attributes; the women, bare-chested, were chained to the wall with their arms bound behind them, so their offered breasts were pushed forward, on display. The men had wide-spread legs so that their dicks and asses were exposed.

But this boy was restrained as though he was _dangerous_. His wrists were chained together above his head, pulled tight enough that he swayed unsteadily in his cuffs. His ankles were locked together too, with thick, heavy manacles. Unlike all the other slaves in the facility, there was a gag in his mouth, tight enough that the corners of his lips were pulled back. It wasn’t even an attractive show piece – just a dirty, knotted cloth, twisted tight between his teeth.

Why would any slaver, even the city shelter, risk obscuring the most valuable part of the product – the face? An attractive slave was worth a lot more, and the boy seemed to have pretty, delicate features.

A Beta came out of the back door with a clipboard. “What’s wrong with that one?” asked Harvey.

The stranger barely glanced through the window. “Runaway,” he said shortly.

Harvey frowned. It was rare for omegas to run – there was really nowhere to go, and their biology demanded that they be regularly fucked or they’d suffer the Frenzy. Sure, there were a few crackpots out there that rallied for omega protections – along with freedom for laboratory animals and livestock – but most people recognized that slaves needed masters in order to survive.

He wondered what the boy must have gone through, to even try. Was he abused by his former master? It did happen, although it was illegal. Of course only the most egregious abuse cases were actually reported, and even then, the Alphas could usually settle out of court.

Like most people, Harvey was disgusted by the thought of hurting a helpless, dependent slave. They were almost like children. Sure, they needed a firm hand, needed to know their place, but they didn’t deserve to suffer. Some of the cases on the news – neglected slaves left to suffer their heats without release, driven mad by the Frenzy, denied any medical care whatsoever … it made Harvey sick to think of it.

“Can I take a look at him?” he asked.

The man with the clipboard shifted uneasily. “I’m sorry,” he said, “We don’t usually sell slaves with a history like him. He needs pretty thorough training, kind of a special case, you know? Uh … do you have a lot of experience dealing with troubled slaves?”

“No,” Harvey admitted. “Not really.” He looked through the window again at the boy, whose head dropped down on his chest, almost like he knew Harvey was being talked out of taking him home. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“Oh, he’ll probably end up at the City Facility,” said the man with the clipboard, carelessly. “They take slaves like him for the work crews.”

Harvey gritted his teeth. The boy was obviously young, and his build was slender; he wouldn’t last a week on a city work crew.

It wasn’t like Harvey to let his heart make the decisions. But the boy just looked so _hopeless_ hanging there, his fragile, naked body almost blue under the fluorescent lights of the city pound. Maybe it was the sad droop of his head, his face hidden under a crop of soft-looking brown hair …

“I’d like to get a better look at him,” Harvey decided.

The Beta looked dubious. “I’ll have to talk to my supervisor …” he said.

But Harvey wasn’t the best closer in the city for nothing. He knew how to get the results he wanted, when he really needed to. “Do that. And prepare us a private viewing room, if you would. And what’s his name?”

“Um…” the stranger consulted his clipboard. “Number 34745, here we go, uh … Mike,” he said. “Mike Ross.”

Mike.

Harvey felt a surge of possessive satisfaction.

-

“You are an Alpha, aren’t you, Mr. Specter?” The pound supervisor was squinting at him over his glasses.

“Of course.”

“That’s good. We couldn’t possible send, ah …” he looked down at the folder on his desk.

“Mike,” said Harvey pleasantly.

“Yes, uh, Mike – we couldn’t possibly send him to a Beta home, with his history of behavioral problems.”

Harvey leaned forward in his chair. He hadn’t even gotten to see his slave up close yet, and he was getting impatient. “What behavioral problems are those, exactly? It seems like nobody can give me a straight answer here.”

“Well, according to his history, Mike was seized six weeks ago during some sort of drug-related raid,” said the supervisor. “It’s unclear which of the perpetrators was his master, but he seems to have experienced a great deal of exposure to the, uh, criminal element. When he was collected by Slave Impoundment Services, he apparently – uh, put up quite a fight.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow. It was extremely rare for an omega to resist Alphas at all, never mind _physically_.

“Has he been violent since he arrived here?” he asked.

“Well, no,” said the supervisor, hesitantly. “He’s been here for two weeks, and he’s been relatively subdued during that time. Uh, since the incident of his initial capture, that is.”

No doubt that was at least partly a result of the severe restraints the center had employed, but still … it was a good sign. Harvey had to work all day, after all, and he would need to be able to leave his slave home alone without worrying he’d attack the mailman.

“Our real concern is that Mike may not be properly able to bond with his Master,” said the supervisor, apologetically. “He’s clearly experienced some form of trauma in the past that has contributed to his current negative behaviors.”

“Well, why don’t you let me deal with that,” said Harvey impatiently. “So far I’m hearing a lot of speculation and no solid evidence why that poor kid should be sent to a city work crew. It sounds like he’s had a bum deal up until now and I’m interested in seeing if I can change his luck.”

The city supervisor obviously wasn’t very happy about it, but he finally gave his permission for Harvey to meet Mike in one of the private rooms. Usually, this was a relatively joyous occasion, as the slave and Master got to know one another, but in this case nobody seemed very excited. Harvey was left to wait on the bench of a white, sterile room while everybody flurried about, until finally the door was opened and #34745 escorted inside. Under guard. In full restraints.

Someone had tied a blindfold over his eyes, presumably to keep him calm during transport. They hadn’t taken the gag out of his mouth, either, and although his hands were now behind his back, his ankles were still shackled together. It caused him to shuffle clumsily.

Harvey’s hands fisted. The boy couldn’t weigh more than 120 pounds, soaking wet. They were treating him like he was a serial killer, not a scared, mixed-up omega.

Unable to see where he was going, Mike cringed as the SPCO officer pushed him forward. When they were far enough inside the room to close the door, the guard retreated, leaving only the supervisor, Harvey, and Mike.

Harvey heard the door lock from the outside.

“Hi, kid,” he said, quietly.

Mike made a soft, muffled sound of confusion, turning his face blindly in the direction of Harvey’s voice. He was obviously straining to figure out what was happening.

“Now, by our best estimate Mike is about 20 years old,” said the supervisor, consulting his folder again. “He’s a little under-sized for his age, which we are assuming is primarily due to ill nutrition.”

“Gotta feed you up, huh?” Harvey asked, trying to include Mike in the conversation. Sure, slaves weren’t as intelligent as Alphas, but they were still capable of understanding what was said around them.

“Mike seems to have average intelligence, from what we were able to tell during our initial testing, and his general health is very good.”

“Is he receptive?” Harvey inquired casually, holding his breath. There were some omegas that weren’t, for various medical reasons.

“Yes, his hormones are within the normal range for an omega, although he hasn’t gone through a heat in his time with us. Our best guess is that he’s a healthy, receptive male omega. Would you like to take a look?”

Harvey hesitated. His instinct was that Mike would find it upsetting to be inspected, but he really needed to know what he was getting into, here. If a slave couldn’t receive, it created a whole host of problems for everyone, not the least of which was a horny Master with no opportunity for release. It wasn’t uncommon to humanely euthanize omegas who didn’t lubricate naturally, or couldn’t tolerate the knot; what else could you really do with them?

“Yeah, I guess I’d better,” he decided, finally.

The supervisor stood and took Mike rather gingerly by the shoulders. Mike was still naked, his small omega genitals exposed and helpless in the open air. Harvey hoped they were sensitive, or this was going to get messy real fast.

Shrinking from the unexpected touch, Mike choked back a moan, his teeth digging into the rag between his teeth.

“Can I take that out?” Harvey asked, coming to stand nearby.

“It’s not recommended for runaways,” the supervisor hinted broadly. “They tend to be … quite vocal, and Alphas generally find it … upsetting.”

Well, sure, but Harvey would buy him a nice comfortable bridle or something, not that dirty gag. Anyway, he needed the slave to trust him, and what he was about to do wasn’t exactly conducive to that goal. “Hi Mike,” he said softly, lifting his hand to the slave’s face. “I’m going to take this out of your mouth for a little bit, okay? Does that sound good?”

Uncertainly, the slave nodded.

“Good boy,” said Harvey, warmly. It was usually difficult for him to be patient, but in this case, confronted with Mike’s pale features, it seemed to come easily. “Be good for me while I get it loose, okay?” Gently, he tugged on the sides of the cloth, slackening the knot in the back. Then he coaxed it out from between Mike’s teeth, letting it drop around his neck. “There we go, is that better?”

Mike immediately sucked his full lower lip between his teeth and worried at it. Without making a sound, he nodded again.

“Alright, I’m just going to check you out for a minute, okay? Nice and easy now, not going to hurt you.” Gently, Harvey cupped a hand between Mike’s legs, lifting his small balls and cock easily into his palm. Mike grunted, not sure about the sensation, but Harvey could feel him twitching.

Good. That would make things a lot easier.

“Can you turn him around for me?”

The supervisor used his hold on Mike’s shoulders to turn him to one side, presenting his soft, high buttocks to Harvey. Mike tried to twist in his grasp and couldn’t, hissing when the position pushed his cock and balls a little firmer into Harvey’s hand.

“Easy, Mike. Be good for me. Just for a second.” With his free hand, Harvey carefully parted Mike’s cheeks and rubbed the pad of his index finger over his tight little anus. Mike whimpered, high pitched and frantic.

“Easy.” Like every Alpha, Harvey knew how to check a slave for receptivity. After only a few passes, he firmly pressed his finger into the tight channel, not giving Mike time to tense up against him.

It slid in easily, the passage made effortless by Mike’s natural slick.

Mike whined pitifully.

“Good boy,” soothed Harvey, hiding his satisfaction as best he could. Mike was tight and hot inside, his body generous with its lubricant. “You like this? Does it feel good?”

He knew it did. Mike’s small dick was straining in his hand, rubbing hungrily against the crevasses of Harvey’s fingers, seeking friction.

“What do you think?” asked the supervisor.

“I think he’ll take a knot very nicely,” said Harvey, relieved. “That’s good, Mike. Thank you.” He withdrew, and Mike gasped, quietly. He needed a plug, but Harvey didn’t have one with him. Clearly a shopping trip was in order.

“On your knees for me, now,” said Harvey, gently taking his shoulders and guiding him down. Mike folded gracelessly, like a much younger slave. Harvey cleaned his hands with a sanitary wipe before he cupped the back of Mike’s neck and pressed his head gently into Harvey’s thigh.

Mike instinctively hid his face in Harvey’s lap.

“I think he’s going to do just fine,” said Harvey, raising his eyes to the Supervisor’s expression.

“I’m satisfied, Mr. Specter,” said the man, sounding genuinely relieved. “I think you might be exactly what Mike needs right now.”

“What do you think, kiddo,” said Harvey gently. “You want to come home with me?”

“Can you – can you take this blindfold off me?” asked Mike, muffled in Harvey’s suit pants.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. It was rare for slaves to be so direct. Mike must be something really special – but then, he’d already guessed that.

“Yeah, I think we can do that,” Harvey decided. His fingers plucked at the knot at the back of Mike’s head, carefully untying the blindfold, and let it fall away from Mike’s face.

Without lifting his head, Mike turned sideways so he could peer shyly up at Harvey.

“What do you think - too hideous?” Harvey teased. One of his hands had automatically lifted to Mike’s hair, stroking gently along the line of his scalp. Mike shivered but didn’t pull away.

Shyly, he shook his head.

“So, you think we can make a go of it?”

Mike buried his face again, and nodded.

“You heard the kid,” said Harvey. “Wrap him up. I’ll take him.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mike was taken to the back room where he was washed and de-loused. Thoroughly. They used cold water straight from a hose. He gritted his teeth and bore it silently; he just needed to get through it so he could get out of the shelter as soon as possible.

His chances of escaping increased exponentially the moment he got outside.

“I don’t know why that guy would take this runaway slave,” said the Beta guard, uncharitably, rubbing powder ungently into Mike’s short hair. “All these sweet omegas looking for a good home, and who does this asshole pick?”

 _Who’s the asshole?_ Mike thought, as icy water poured over his shoulders. But he didn’t offer a comment.

“Did he want him neutered?” asked the other Beta, who was watching closely. “It’s usually recommended for such an aggressive omega …”

Mike held his breath.

“Said he’d take his chances,” said the guard, flatly, his disapproval clear.

Mike let out a sigh of relief; he liked his balls right where they were, thanks.

Still naked and now freezing, he was gifted with a cheap plastic leash and collar, and chipped. It hurt when the processor sunk a needle into his neck, but it was over fast. Strong hands held him still while his chip was updated with his new owner’s contact information.

Mike winced at the thought of the messy, kitchen-table operation that would be required to dig it out once he got away.

Finally, he was led back to his new owner, dripping water, his hair standing up in all directions, and itching fiercely. _Great second impression, Mike,_ he groaned. As if his first one – Vicious Wild Omega Killer – wasn’t bad enough. But Mr. Specter, as the director had called him, just seemed relieved to see him, immediately taking the end of the cheap leash and tugging Mike in close.

“He’s had his buttocks cleaned,” said the shelter director cheerfully, “So he’ll be all set for you, whenever you’re ready.”

Mike wanted to _die_.

“Uh … great?” Mr. Specter sounded taken aback.

“Oh yes, it can be difficult to keep their hinds nice and fresh, although of course we try to keep conditions sanitary here at the shelter.”

_Die._

“Uh, are we about done here?” asked his new owner, seemingly with great patience. They seemed to be finishing up paperwork, and Mike kept his eyes carefully averted from the printed pages so he wouldn’t get caught.

Omegas couldn’t read.

“Ah, yes Sir, I think we have everything we need.” Jeez, even the shelter director, an older Alpha, seemed intimidated by Mr. Specter. Only the gentleness of his hands on Mike’s shoulder reassured him that he wasn’t being given to some serial rapist.

“Great. Hey, kid.” Mike had his eyes correctly fixed on the floor, but the stranger lifted his chin and guided him to look up.

He was a handsome, ruthless-looking man, Mike decided – the kind of Alpha who needed to win. But that wasn’t necessarily bad. Mike had been a born loser so far in his life; maybe this stranger would boost his chances.

“My name’s Harvey,” said his new owner, calmly.

Mike nodded, ducking his head submissively. _Play the game,_ he reminded himself. “Hi,” he whispered.

Harvey guided Mike’s chin back up and reached for the damp loop of cloth that was still tied around his neck. “This has to go back in,” he said. “Open your mouth for me.”

Mike didn’t want to, but throwing a fit was obviously counter-productive. He had to accept the knotted rag being tucked between his teeth and cinched tight in the back.

“Just for a minute, until we’re outside,” Harvey whispered. “Shelter policy.”

Mike grunted.

“Let’s get you dressed.” Harvey pulled out a hooded sweatshirt with HARVARD emblazoned on the chest. _High Aptitude Research and Vesting Alpha Regulatory Degree._ It was an Alpha academy, the best in the world. Mike kept still while Harvey wrapped the sweatshirt around him and zipped up the front. It was too large, especially in the shoulders. He shrugged into the sleeves, which were way too long on him. At least it stretched down enough to cover his thighs.

“Sorry I didn’t bring any real clothes for you,” said Harvey. “I wasn’t counting on taking home an omega today.”

Mike shrugged, just glad to be warm.

“Erm, restraints, Mr. Specter? As I just explained, the shelter rules …”

“Right, right,” said Harvey, sounding impatient. Without a word, he took the dangling sleeves of the sweatshirt and knotted them firmly together, trapping Mike’s arms in front of him. “That’ll have to hold you for a little while,” he said calmly, winding the end of Mike’s leash around his hand.

Helpless, dressed in Harvey’s clothes, Mike felt … owned.

“Congratulations on your new omega!” said the Director, enthusiastically.

“Yeah, thanks. Mike.” Harvey tugged gently on the leash. “Let’s go.”

Mike didn’t need to be told twice; no matter where they were going, it would be better than here.

Harvey led him unhesitatingly down the long hall towards the double doors. Somehow Mike didn’t really believe they’d let him leave, but nobody stopped them. “Keep up, kid,” Harvey instructed. “Here we go.”

As soon as they stepped outside, they were confronted with the confusion of downtown Manhattan. Skyscrapers stretching upwards, while the statosphere-scrapers floated above them.

“Best city on Earth, or any other planet, as far as I’m concerned,” said Harvey quietly.

Privately, Mike agreed. Just the sight of it, spread out in front of him like an infinite possibility, made him want to break free. But it wasn’t the right time. Instead, he kept meekly close to Harvey’s side as Alphas and Betas bustled past, some with their own omega slaves in tow. Mike was glad of the sweatshirt; outside the shelter, most omegas were dressed with some level of modesty, even if it was just a loincloth tied around their hips. Most wore collars, some full-body harnesses, and leashes. Troublesome slaves were often muzzled, like Mike.

A motorized car pulled up to the door and Harvey guided Mike over to it. “Backdoor, RAI,” he said. The computerized driver responded with a beep, and the back door slid open. _Robotic Automated Interface_ , Mike recalled belatedly.

“Here.” Harvey guided him to sit down, then un-knotted the ends of the sweatshirt. Mike reached immediately to pull the gag out of his mouth.

“Thanks,” he said, breathless.

Harvey nodded curtly and climbed in besides him. “Buckle up. We need to pick up a few things on our way home.”

And they were off.

-

By ‘pick up a few things’ Mike had assumed Harvey meant grab something from the drug store, but the robotic car took them to the doors of omegaCo, the biggest omega-supply provider in Manhattan.

As soon as they walked in, Mike was completely overwhelmed. There nothing but shelf after shelf of equipment, as far as the eye could see.

“Can I pet your omega?”

He looked down at a little Beta girl with a lollypop, standing around the front of the store while her parents argued about bags of omegaFood. Immediately he inched closer to Harvey.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” said Harvey smoothly, “but I just got Mike here from the pound a little while ago, and he’s still pretty scared.”

Scared? Mike might have protested, if it wouldn’t have given him away. He wasn’t _scared_. He just … didn’t like to be touched by strangers.

“Oh,” said the little girl, sadly. “Okay. Feel better!” She blew a kiss at Mike and scampered off.

“… Alrighty then,” said Harvey. “Let’s get started, hm?” But he didn’t bother to browse around; instead, he waited until he caught the eye of the Beta sales associate and coolly waved her over.

“What a beautiful omega!” she enthused, examining Mike (and Harvey) with a professional eye. “I just love the little delicate ones, don’t you?”

Mike grimaced, and he was pretty sure Harvey did too. Okay, maybe he was a little undersized, but he’d lived on the lam for years without getting caught, and there was nothing delicate about _that_.

“Mike is new,” said Harvey shortly. “I need all the usual supplies.”

“Of course, sir!” said the woman, enthusiastically. “I can show you – ”

“I want one of everything,” said Harvey. “Top of the line.”

“Uh … of course! Let’s see, that’s leash, bridle, full restraints, food and water bowl, bed, cage …”

“Cage?” Harvey stopped her.

“Yes, it helps them sleep if they’re caged at night when they’re not being used. Plus, it helps with potty accidents.”

 _Die_.

Harvey shrugged. “Have it shipped to my house, then,” he said. “I want a new collar for him, too.” He eyed the cheap plastic one around Mike’s neck with distaste. Mike, bored with the conversation, looked away, letting his eyes wander over the store.

“Absolutely! We have a beautiful leather set, it’s absolutely top-of-the-market, soo elegant.”

“Is it comfortable? For Mike?”

“Of course, sir.” The sales woman seemed surprised by the question, Mike noted. Maybe most people didn’t ask. “They’re lined, to make sure there’s no marks.”

“Great. Add it to the stack. What else?”

“Well, you’ll want to keep him plugged so his slick doesn’t make a mess in your apartment,” said the woman. “Plus most omegas find it comforting to be full.”

Harvey hummed. “What are my options there?”

Mike had been watching two little omegas, not older than three or four, dressed in ladybug costumes as their owner browsed the discount toy section. He snapped back to attention as the saleswoman walked them to a display case. “Most people prefer glass, because it can be heated or frozen, and it’s easy to keep clean,” she said. “Let me just check him for size …”

Without warning, her cool, slim finger slipped into his ass, and Mike instinctively yelped and tried to squirm away. Only Harvey’s strong hands on his shoulders held him still for the check.

“I just got him from the pound this morning …” said Harvey, apologetically. Mike realized he was probably embarrassed by his omega’s behavior.

“That’s alright!” said the saleswoman brightly, withdrawing carefully. “You know, we offer training classes right here at the store, if you’re interested! You learn verbal commands, hand signals, all kinds of neat stuff! And it’s a great bonding experience for a new master and his slave.”

“I’ll take it under advisement,” said Harvey noncommittally. He didn’t seem to be the kind to be talked into anything he didn’t want.

“Well, he’s definitely a size small in the plugs,” said the saleswoman, holding up a clear glass cylinder with a wide flared base. “You might want to buy the next size up too, if you want to stretch him out slowly over time.”

“Just the small. Can he wear that out of the store? And the collar?”

Mike forced himself to keep quiet, focusing instead on the little ladybugs. They were happily playing with a bright-colored rubber ball. He didn’t let himself think about anything else.

“Absolutely! Right over here.” The saleswoman washed and cleaned the plug she’d taken from the case (“I’ll add a bottle of this cleaning solution too, it comes free with purchase!”) and directed Mike to bend over the samples rack.

He did so slowly, Harvey’s hand on the back of his neck. The sweatshirt rose up, exposing his backside.

Mike reminded himself that he’d be free soon.

The tip of the plug nudged against his hole, stimulating his natural slick. Mike cursed himself at the feeling of it flowing. “There we go,” said the woman, with satisfaction, before something smooth slid up in inside him, easily sinking in. Mike shuddered at the penetration, biting his lip to muffle his protests. He’d never worn a plug before. He wasn’t sure about the feeling, but tried to control his reaction.

Most omegas would be grateful.

Harvey was closely examining his expression as he tugged him back upright. “And the collar?”

“Right here, sir. You liked the black, I think?”

“That’s right.” Harvey closed a hand around Mike’s neck as he was fitted, tugging gently to pull his head back, baring his neck. He felt himself clenching down around the plug – although he was reluctant to admit it, it felt sort of good to have something inside of him.

Supple leather closed around his throat. It was buttery-soft.

“How’s that feel, kid?”

Mike nodded stupidly, not sure how else to respond.

“Did you want his head shaved?”

“No,” said Harvey calmly, “I like him like this.” His fingers slid through Mike’s hair. “No jewelry, no piercings either.”

“A lot of people are keeping their slaves natural now,” the woman reassured.

Harvey let him go. “He’ll need something for his mouth,” he said. “The shelter suggested it would be better to keep him quiet in the beginning.”

Mike scowled.

“Sure,” said the saleswoman, “a lot of omegas are much better behaved if they’re muzzled. It helps them remember to mind their manners in public, and it can make them feel more secure, too.”

“I’m looking for something comfortable for Mike,” said Harvey.

“Here’s our popular line of bit gags,” said the woman. “They don’t stretch the jaw muscles as much, but you still get good suppression.”

“Great,” said Harvey, “add it to the rest. Let me swipe my credit chip … do you same-day deliver?”

“Of course, sir!”

While Harvey walked to the sales counter, Mike kept his eyes on the door. He was unrestrained and close enough to make a break for it. This was probably his best opportunity.

If he waited any longer, he’d end up with Harvey’s dick up his ass, sleeping in a cage.

When his owners had died in a hovercar accident, Mike had managed to keep from being recorded as an estate asset. He’d run for it, living illegally on the streets ever since. Thank god his heats had always been mild and far apart, so he could treat himself with his own fingers. But all that had ended when the Betas he’d been living with were busted for drug possession; Mike had been caught up in the police raid, seized as an unclaimed omega, and finally wound up here.

As Harvey Specter’s personal toy.

Not that Harvey seemed so terrible. He was obviously kind of a dick, but he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would smack Mike around, or make his life miserable. But you never knew about Alphas …

Mike hesitated, glancing at the doorway, then back at Harvey, who was leaning over to sign the receipt.

He could lose himself in the crowd, find a place to hole up, make a plan. There were millions of options in a city like New York, if you knew how to play them right. And Mike did. Even though he was an omega, he was smarter than most Alphas – he could remember everything he heard or saw, with perfect recollection. While most omegas could barely talk, Mike had taught himself to read and write, studied finance, law, art. He had no idea why he was so special, but he knew couldn’t end up as another insignificant slave …

Even if he liked the way Harvey’s eyes crinkled when he smiled.

Harvey, who was still talking casually to the saleswoman, as she added new purchases left and right, looking like she’d hit the goldmine.

Infinite options, Mike reminded himself. Just outside the door.

But still he didn’t move.

“Mike?”

Harvey hooked a finger in his collar and tugged him over. “A little too much for one day, huh?” he asked, studying Mike’s face. “Just a minute more, and we can go home.” One of his arms slipped around Mike’s shoulders, pulling him in close.

 _Safe,_ thought Mike, involuntarily. Harvey’s arm around him felt like the first comfort and security he could remember.

Suddenly he felt dizzy, his knees weak.

“You okay, kid?” Harvey’s arm tightened around his waist. In spite of himself, Mike leaned in –

Even as he felt his options narrowing down to nothing.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Alright, kid, this way,” said Harvey, hands on Mike’s shoulders, steering the subdued omega into the vestibule of his apartment. “Here we are, home sweet home.”

Mike didn’t even glance around.

“What do you think,” Harvey tried, bumping his shoulder teasingly. “This place gonna be okay?” It ought to be; it was the penthouse unit, completely automated to cater to Harvey’s every need.

Just like Mike, theoretically.

Mike, who kept his eyes on the carpet and nodded dully. Harvey missed the little spitfire he’d met at the shelter. Christ, the look on his face – wide-eyed indignation – when that muzzle slipped into his open mouth, when he’d realized he was leashed and claimed …

Capitulation was a real good look on the kid.

“Are you hungry?” asked Harvey, reminding himself to be patient. “Don’t worry, I didn’t buy any of that omegaFood crap. You can eat the same stuff as me, unless it’s too much protein.”

Like all Alphas, Harvey had a mostly-meat diet, but it’s not like he didn’t serve vegetables occasionally. As a side dish. Or a garnish.

Mike shook his head listlessly, eyes still fixed on his feet.

Maybe he was the kind of omega that needed to be hand-fed, coaxed into eating. But that wasn’t really his impression of Mike. Usually it wouldn’t be something Harvey was into either, but it suddenly sounded kind of nice, to have Mike sit next to his chair, maybe with his head on his lap, and accept dinner from his fingers.

“Not hungry, huh? You’ve got to be thirsty, at least?”

“No thanks,” Mike whispered.

Harvey frowned. Maybe the excitement had taken Mike’s appetite? He almost seemed … depressed. Crap, maybe he should have bought some of the omega toys the saleswoman had pitched (‘they like something to suck on,’ she’d said, ‘or anything brightly-colored’).

“You feeling alright, there, Mike?”

“I’m okay.” Sure, except that his hands were visibly shaking.

“C’mere, let’s get a look at you.” He liked how Mike visibly calmed when Harvey put a hand on the back of his neck, right above the collar. He didn’t consider himself to be a particularly nurturing guy, but he enjoyed it when his possessions responded perfectly to his touch, whether it was an expensive automated car or a new slave. “Eyes on me.”

It was Mike’s glazed expression that tipped Harvey off. He sighed, floating a palm over Mike’s forehead, gently squeezing the back of his neck in reassurance. Yup, he was running a temperature.

Omegas didn’t get sick. They were bred not to. There was only one reason Mike would be running hot. It must have come on quickly – but some omegas reacted strongly to being claimed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d come into season?” Harvey scolded, gently. No way the kid hadn’t known, the symptoms were unmistakable, which meant he’d been trying to hide it.

Mike froze, looking almost frightened. “No,” he said, “I don’t – I’m not …. Like that.”

“Did you think I was going to hurt you?” asked Harvey, feeling strangely offended. “I’m not a monster, you know.”

“I didn’t think that,” said Mike desperately. “Please …”

Harvey placed his hand low against the kid’s throat and immediately Mike tilted his head, baring his vulnerable neck. No resistance whatsoever, just a soft moan, his eyes closing, lips invitingly parted. “Steady,” said Harvey. “We can talk about it later. Let’s get this taken care of, and then you’ll feel better, okay? Come on back to the bedroom, it’s right through here.”

For a moment Mike hesitated, but a firm tug on his collar had him moving in the right direction, even if he was still dragging his feet.

“Alright,” said Harvey soothingly, when they made it to the bedroom. He stripped the sweatshirt off the kid, who yelped and tried to grab for it. “No, leave that. Lie down on your belly for me, okay Mike?”

Mike was too far gone to argue, eyes huge and dark with his heat. He obeyed slowly, lying down on the bed. There were the nice clean buttocks the shelter director had been so proud of.

“Just going to take a look,” said Harvey calmly, one hand on Mike’s back, the other spreading his cheeks gently. Yes, his tender hole had swollen open. No wonder the poor kid wasn’t hungry.

“Looks like you’re pretty far along,” said Harvey, patting Mike’s butt.

“I’m – I don’t – ” said Mike weakly, his cheek pressed to the sheets, legs still spread.

“Hush, kid, you’re gonna be alright,” said Harvey, stripping quickly out of his shirt. “I’ll take care of it.”

Sure, there were other things he’d wanted to do first. He’d have liked to suck on Mike’s little omega dick – such a perfect mouthful – and see if the boy could come that way, or if he’d need at least a finger pushed up his hole. Liked to have Mike on his knees, blinking up sweetly while he fed him cock until it slipped right down the back of his throat.

But Mike was already in his heat, and there was no time for games; he’d do it this way, for now.

“Relax for me,” said Harvey.

He tugged out the plug – Mike wailed, pitifully, and tried to get up, but Harvey easily pinned him down – and sure enough, the kid was soaking wet up there. It gushed out over his thighs as soon as his hole was open.

“Nice and ready, huh?” Harvey murmured, checking quickly with his fingers. “Alright, gonna give you what you need. Just relax.” He stepped out of his pants, enjoying the rich, earthy smell of fertile omega. _His_ omega. Yeah, this was going to be quick. “C’mon, lift your hips, you know how this goes. Higher.”

He tugged the kid up onto his knees, then lined himself up with Mike’s flushed little hole. Christ, the kid was tight. Plenty of slick, but his body clenched down against the invasion, and Mike yelped, high-pitched and scared.

“Hey, kid, you gotta ease up a little,” said Harvey sympathetically. “Easy ...” Finally, the head popped in all the way, stretching Mike’s hole perfectly wide.

Mike flailed a little, a soft sound of confusion falling from his lips. He was flushed, eyes bright, lips slack and open.

“Yeah, that’s what you needed, isn’t it. Not so bad, right? That feel good?”

Harvey began to move, slowly working his way out, then back in, cursing as Mike tried to rear up against him. He put one hand on Mike’s back, right between his shoulder blades, and nudged him back down. “Come on, kid, don’t make me tie you down.” Some omegas needed it pretty rough, and Harvey could do that if Mike wanted, but he’d rather do it like this; slow, and relaxed. Comfortable. He’d fucked Beta women a lot harder.

“It’s okay,” said Harvey, “just open up for me, nice and easy. There we go, just like that. Good boy.” He built up to his rhythm slowly, letting Mike get used to it before going a little faster, a little harder.

Mike was still squirming, but he wasn’t really trying to get away now, staying just how Harvey had arranged him; face pressed in the sheets of the bed, pert little backside in the air. Every once in a while he made a soft note of pleasure when Harvey’s cock rode over his sweet spot.

 _Just an animal after all,_ thought Harvey affectionately. Just like him.

He pressed himself in deep so the knot would take, feeling it swelling already at the base of dick. The knot was a quirk of the original genetic engineering, but Harvey took pride in the size of his; he’d tie off inside of Mike, nice and snug, and stimulate the glands inside him, bringing down his heat.

No omega of his was would be going into the Frenzy.

Except Mike whimpering under his breath. “S’too big,” he gasped. “Harvey …”

“C’mon, kid, don’t take it so hard,” said Harvey, stroking Mike’s sides, his thighs. “It’s gonna feel good in a minute, you know it is.”

Mike settled, but after a few more minutes, he was choking back his cries again. “Oh god,” he moaned. “Jeesuz, Harvey … that thing feels like … like you’re shoving a melon up there! I knew they were big, but I … never guessed …”

What? Harvey clamped his hands around Mike’s hips, holding him still. “Mike, was your last owner a Beta?” He inquired urgently. Maybe he’d gotten used to only taking toys? Shit, he should have gone a little slower with the kid.

Mike shook his head, wincing at the stretch of his ass as Harvey continued to swell inside him.

“A woman?” Female Alphas usually preferred female omegas, but it wasn’t unheard of for one to pick a male.

“N - no.”

“What, then?” Because Mike almost sounded like he’d _never_ taken a knot, and that didn’t make any sense.

Mike didn’t answer, groaning as he was deeper and deeper impaled.

“Mike?” Harvey fought not to thrust. “Mike, talk to me. How many times have you taken a knot?”

“I … _Nugh,_ I – I haven’t had a Master,” said Mike brokenly, panting into the mattress as his hole contracted around Harvey. “Not … since I was a kid.”

**_Shit_.**

Harvey almost pulled out, but his knot was most of the way inflated and that would hurt the kid more than it helped. “Okay,” he said evenly. “Alright. I’m sorry, kiddo, I’m sorry, I know it hurts. C’mere, turn around, that’s good, just like that.” It took a little work, but finally he got them rearranged them so that he was leaning against the headboard with Mike settled in his lap, straddling his legs. Now he could move at his own pace, control the rate of penetration himself.

“How’s that, that better?”

Mike’s eyes were wet, but still blown with lust. He nodded even as one tear spilled out over his cheek.

Omegas didn’t cry. They were bred that way. Engineered to be stupid, and compliant, and _receptive_. While Alphas were the result of genetic engineering to improve the species (successful, at least in Harvey’s opinion; they were stronger, smarter, tougher than the mere Betas that used to make up the entire human race), omegas were just supposed to be entertainment.

Harvey tugged Mike into the cradle of his lap. “C’mere, it’s okay.” He cast about for something comforting to say, something an over-wrought, heat-blown omega would want to hear, but his mind was blank. Instead, he reached back to rub at the stretched skin where they were joined, massaging it into relaxing, accepting the pressure. “There you go. That’s my good boy. You want me to rub your back a little? You going to let me do that? Yeah? Okay, good, that’s good.”

Mike sniffled, leaning his forward to tuck his head into Harvey’s chest, consenting to being petted as Harvey inflated a little more inside him. “M’cold,” he said, weakly. Small wonder; no longer sheltered under Harvey’s body, he was sitting naked in a chilly apartment.

“Okay, hold on.” Careful not to move his lower half, Harvey reached for the sweatshirt at the end of the bed, and bundled it around Mike. “I still don’t understand,” he said. “How could you have gone so long without being knotted? What about the Frenzy?”

“It’s never been like this before,” Mike muttered, snuggling into the fleece. “I could always make do.”

Harvey never heard of a free omega. It didn’t make sense. They were engineered to be companions; that was their nature. It was like hearing that his coffee maker had once competed in the ice capades.

“I’m just … trying to understand,” he said, manfully resisting the urge to thrust up now that his knot was fully engorged and buried in Mike’s tight, wet heat.

“I was just – born one way, instead of another,” said Mike, closing his eyes and rocking himself on Harvey’s dick. “And it's controlled everything about my life ever since.” He pulled the sweatshirt higher around his shoulders, the letters settling over his chest. “Maybe if that one little thing had been different … _ah!_ … maybe I would have ended up at HARVARD just like you.”

Harvey blinked. “Mike,” he said. “How’d you know I went to HARVARD?”

Mike’s face went white.

“I didn’t,” he stumbled. “I – it was a mistake. I recognize the shape of the logo, that’s all.”

Harvey caught his chin and forced it up. “Don’t lie to me.”

Guilty, agonized eyes met his own.

“ _Jeezus,_ kid,” said Harvey, realizing he was in over his head. Mike was like no omega he’d ever seen before. “What am I going to do with you?”

At least there was one easy answer: finish the knotting and cure his heat, if Harvey could do it. They’d have to figure out everything else after that.

“Just relax for me,” he said, keeping his voice low. “You’ll feel me start to come, and then you’ll want to come as well, okay? That should take the edge off, for a while at least.”

“Are you going to take me back?” said Mike, dismally, scrunching up his face as Harvey swelled that last little bit inside him.

“No,” said Harvey at once. He’d probably be put down. “I’m not going to do that.”

He kissed Mike’s hair, tipping his cheeks up to kiss his forehead, his temple, and his cheeks. Mike kept his eyes closed and accepted it, and Harvey came, long, slow pulses of semen. He felt Mike start to clench around him, and stroked him through it. A little dribble of seed spattered over his chest.

There were no good options, thought Harvey, as his hips automatically ground deeper. Despite his apparent intelligence, Mike was still Harvey’s possession. He had no legal rights. He couldn’t hold money in his own name, couldn’t own property, couldn’t live independently – without an owner, he was just a stray omega and he’d end up right back in the pound.

“Listen,” said Harvey, testing the tether. It was solid; they were stuck for the next twenty minutes, maybe thirty since it had been a while for Harvey. “You need a Master, whatever you believe. And according to that damn shrink Jessica dug up, I need an omega.”

Mike was cuddled into Harvey’s chest, licking absentmindedly at his damp skin. “Okay,” he said, exhaustedly.

“But can make our own rules, okay? You can work with me, behind the scenes, and I’ll try to give you all the independence I think you can handle. And when you need it like this, I can do that too.”

Harvey tugged him in, stroking the boy’s soft, sweaty hair.

“I’ll take care of you, kid.”

Mike chewed on his lower lip. “I know.”

“It’ll be okay. You’ll see.” Harvey rolled them gingerly onto their sides. “Just rest a while,” he said. “We’ll go again when you wake up.”

Mike nodded, closing his eyes. “Thanks, Harvey.”

Maybe he couldn’t fix everything – maybe it wasn’t possible. But Harvey threw a leg over both of Mike’s, rolled a little more so that he was back on top.

He’d offer the kid any kind of shelter he could.

 


End file.
